


Alma (portuguese)

by ravenchant



Category: Original Work, alma - Fandom, alma shormovie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenchant/pseuds/ravenchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseado em http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irbFBgI0jhM</p><p>Branco. Tudo aqui em Siena é branco durante o inverno. Hoje neva, e eu caminho pelas ruelas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma (portuguese)

               Branco. Tudo aqui em Siena é branco durante o inverno. Hoje neva, e eu caminho pelas ruelas. Normalmente não há nada de interessante por aqui, principalmente nestes domingos nevados.

               Sempre andava por tais ruelas, mas desta vez tive a estranha sensação de que alguma coisa naquela rua, aquela que eu nunca tinha ousado adentrar (tinha medo, irracional), me atraia. Mas o medo sumira, e agora ela me chamava, me induzia a especular.  
               Fui, e logo descobri o que me puxava. No centro da ruela existia uma construção um tanto macabra, e na vitrine, uma criança. Não. Não era uma criança, era uma boneca. Se não fossem pelos olhos cinza como pedra, quase vazios demais, eu diria, era minha gêmea. Era ela que me atraia.

 

               Eu necessitava daquela boneca! Olhei ao meu redor, não vi nada, não vi ninguém, então volto meu olhar á vitrine. Mas ela sumira. Onde estava? Eu devia estar louca.

 

               Passados alguns segundos eu me conformo, e ando um pouco além, até que encontro a porta do estabelecimento. Trancada. Num momento de ridículo desespero, fiz uma bola de neve com as mãos e arremessei-a contra a porta. De imediato, nada aconteceu, afinal, era apenas neve.

 

               Quando estou prestes a ir embora, algo parece ouvir minhas preces e a porta range, logo depois, se escancara, pedindo por mim. Não precisou pedir de novo, logo entrei. Finalmente acho de novo o brinquedo. Ela estava sobre uma mesa um pouco mais adiante, corri até ela mas acabo esbarrando em alguma coisa que cai.

               Era apenas outro boneco, felizmente (ou não), numa bicicleta, daqueles que se você der corda, eles se movem. Este começa numa batida ritmada a se espancar na porta, agora fechada.  
               Volto novamente a minha atenção á minha boneca, mas ela havia sumido pela segunda vez, porém desta vez foi fácil acha-la. Estava sobre a estante, que por sorte, tinha um sofá logo abaixo que me permitia subir sobre ele.

 

Então aquela que tanto trabalho me deu está ao alcance dos meus dedos. Não hesito em tocá-la. De repente tudo se torna confuso e minha vista fica turva, e compreendo, eu estava na prateleira... E minha visão parecia...

 

Uma palavra: **pânico**!

 

Parecia que tinham posto algum tipo de plástico diante dos meus olhos. E no lugar em que a minha caçadora estava, se encontrava uma boneca ruiva, do outro lado da vitrine, uma garota com os olhos da mesma cor.

 

2010\. CAMPAGNOLI, Rebeca.


End file.
